LA Lust
by SydalStatus
Summary: Randy Orton just moved out to Los Angeles and wanted to get his tattoos touched up by the best in town, Kat Von D. Things unfold as they really get to know each other. Both relationships they're in begin to crumble as they start their secret romance...
1. High Voltage Meeting

_**LA Lust**_

**Full Summary:**

Randy Orton just moved to Los Angeles and wanted to get his tattoos touched up by the best in town, Kat Von D. His marriage is not 100% and her relationship with her current boyfriend, Nikki, is on the edge of being over. Things unfold as they really get to know each other and they begin to fall in lust. What will happen when they have their secret romance and things go not so secret? Read to find out...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**High Voltage Meeting**

Randy and his wife, Samantha, along with his daughter, recently moved to Los Angeles looking for a brand new home on the West Coast. They settled in comfortably and one of the first things he wanted to do was get his 2-year tattoo touch up (say that x5 fast) by the best in California. The WWE wanted him to guest star on TLC's "LA Ink" and appear on one of the episodes. He agreed and was set and excited for his new revamped look on his tribal tattoos.

Orton walked in the tattoo shop with his wife and he saw Kat Von D leaning against the very front desk, drawing sketches.

"Hey, I'm Randy Orton and I'm here to re-touch my tattoos," he shook her offering hand.

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you," as they shook hands, she noticed all of his tattoos on his arms and the woman next to him, "is this your wife?"

He nodded and Samantha greeted the artist.

"So, which tattoos would you like to re-do 'cause I can see you have a lot there," Kat stopped drawing and inspected his arms.

"Yeah, I wanna get my tribal work touched up on both of my arms and upper back," as The Legend Killer began talking to her, he noticed a certain sense from the look on her face.

"Awesome. So, is it like all the tattoo or just around it? The work around your tribal tats look rad," the same feeling crept in her mind.

"Yeah, just the white highlights around it and that's it. I have a big piece on my shoulders so it might take a lot of work and 4 other ones on my arms," he didn't want him making it obvious that there was a certain feeling when he was around her.

"Cool. Actually, we can get started today, but you may need to come back here a couple times to finish the whole thing." Von D touched his arms and looked at the other intricut work done, such as the large amount of skulls.

"Yeah, we can work that out." he looked at Sam for approval as she nodded back at him.

The tattoo equipment was getting ready and Orton stood there waiting next to Kat as she put her gloves on. Samantha sat on the couch by the door and began reading magazines as his husband layed down on the chair.

"Alright, so what's your plan on which one goes first?" she said.

"Uh, I'll get my right arm done first and save my shoulders last." he rolled up his shirt sleeve as she began sterilizing his right shoulder. Her eyes grew wide when she saw his huge arms. The tattoo machine was ready and the buzzing started.

"So, do you re-touch every year or..." the conversation established like she does with all of her clients.

"Yeah, every 2 years, but I think this may be my last re-do. Considering I have the skulls around it and you almost can't see the white." when she touched his arm, he felt a strong feeling from it, like she was saying something.

"I would do that, too. So, what do you do?" she rubbed the excess ink from the surface.

"I'm a professional wrestler for the WWE."

"Oh, really? That's awesome. Is there a lot of guys around with as much as tattoos as you do?" Von D's legs were shaking for a reason she didn't know.

"There is. Some guys have way more than I do, so it's interesting talking to them about styles of ink they have." Randy put his left hand behind his head for support.

"Yeah. Actually tribal work is not my strongest style, but this is better 'cause it's more detailed than most, you know?"

"Definetly, I got this done a long time ago and I've always been updating it." his eyes focused on her and how she worked.

"Oh, where'd you get your work done?" she looked up at him staring at her with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. Kat blushed for a quick moment before realizing his wife was sitting 15 feet away.

"Back in Missouri. We just moved here in Los Angeles this past week so it's all new to me." her brown eyes hit him and he just melted.

"Welcome to LA. How do you like it so far?" she smiled quitely and finished the upper shoulder tattoo and moved on to the forearm.

"The weather is amazing and it's really beautiful here. I'm glad I'm here now."

"Good. You'll get used to it." she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm just lucky I get to get my tattoos done by you." he looked back at the ceiling.

"Aww, thank you." she blushed again.

"No, thank you. You're so good at tattoos, and you're beautiful, too." Randy smiled at her.

"Oh, shut up! You're making me nervous." Kat laughed with her squeel and that made him chuckle on the inside.

An hour passed as she finished his highlights and they talked about his childhood, her childhood, and their careers. It seemed like they smiled or laughed every moment that buzz went off and really got to know eachother.

"Alright, Randy, you're finished for now." she cleaned him all up and took off her gloves.

"Cool. Let's see it," he stood up and walked to the mirror," wow, it looks better than I've seen it before."

"You like it? See, it'll get whiter over the next couple of days and it'll be much better." she stood next to him.

"Thank you so much," he kissed her cheek and reached over for a hug.

"Oh, your welcome!" Von D enjoyed the kiss and hug as she smiled wide.

"Yeah, so I think I'll be back here tomorrow afternoon?"

"That'll be great and I'll finish your left arm." she wrapped up his shoulder and forearm.

"Nice, I'll see you later." Orton gave her one last hug before walking out the door, with Samantha following.

"Bye!" she waved.

Right after, her mind was sent into a whirl wind of different kind of thoughts. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew that she liked him. There was a distinct connection between them and it felt like she had butterflies in her stomach every time he talked.

All she knew was that she couldn't wait until he came back the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you guys think? Good, bad, need more chapters? Leave me a review and I'll take in your perspectives. Chapters come when new episodes of LA Ink come on, which is on Thursdays. And you guys can also leave me some suggestions on something you wanna read on future chapters. If I like the idea, I'll use it. Remember, I love it when I get reviews, so speak up! :]


	2. Remember the Forgotten

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remember the Forgotten**

The next day, Randy walked in High Voltage Tattoo by himself and he was ready for his next session with Kat.

"Hey, good seeing you again, Randy!" she greeted him with a half hug.

"You too." he smiled.

"So let's get started on your left arm today and maybe your shoulders, too." she set her supplies and gloves.

"Sounds great. I have today free so take as long as you want." he rolled up his left sleeve and layed down on the chair.

The buzzing started and he felt the machine stick against his skin and her hands press against his arm. His heart skipped a beat when she felt her touch. She knew she had to keep her cool that day knowing they were both in relationships.

When the tattoo touch-up was getting done, they talked about tattoos, music, and more of his life as a WWE Superstar. To their suprise, they had a lot more in common than they thought. An hour past and Von D was finished with his highlights on his left arm and decided to also finish his back.

She adjusted the chair to become almost like a message chair without the head rest.

"Alright, go ahead and take off his shirt," she blushed when he wasn't looking. Her friend and tattooer at the shop, Corey, noticed her mood change into a flirty and shy state.

The Viper crossed his arms, reaching to the end of his shirt and lifting it above his head standing right in front of her body. Kat played the vision in slow motion before he turned around to sit on the chair with his tribal piece showing.

"Okay, I'm ready." he said as he pressed his chest against the chair.

"...Oh, what? Uh, sorry." she sat in the seat behind him and he silently chuckled at her awe about him.

As she started on his neck, he talked about his daughter, Alanna.

"I have a daughter who recently turned one and I've got to tell you, she's absolutely amazing." he said with his hands resting underneath his head.

"Aww, that's sweet. Sounds like she is." she was excited that he had a child rather than suprised.

"Yeah, no crying, nothing bad, just pure sweetness."

"Would you want her to be a wrestler like you or..."

"Uhh, well, I wouldn't put it against her, you know? I'll support her no matter what she does."

"What if she wants to be a tattoo artist?" she laughs.

"Definetly. Then, I could get my tattoos for free."

"Totally," she laughed again.

Randy's time at the shop was 5 hours spent and she had finished all his tattoo highlights. He enjoyed getting to know the famous tattoo artist and the experience of being tattooed by the best. You can safely say that he had a crush on Kat Von D.

"Thank you very much, Kat. You're absolutely incredible." he gave her a huge bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, well, you're very welcome. Come by the shop anytime." she felt his skin on her chest as she swept her arms underneath his and around to his back.

"Speaking of that, I was wondering...if you wanna get some lunch with me sometime, maybe Sunday?" he reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds awesome." she blushed the reddest you ever seen.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at one and we'll head out. Is that okay?" he put his shirt over his head.

"Fine with me." she crossed her arms.

"I'll see you Sunday." he walked out the doors as she waved.

Kat sat back in her chair and sighed loudly while she touch the cheek he kissed, "He's so awesome!"

"Didn't he have his wife in here yesterday?" Corey said as he began drawing a sketch for one of his clients.

"Shit, you're right! I can't believe he's doing this to her!" she stood up from her chair and sat next to him.

"Well, what do you feel about him?" he stopped drawing.

"Umm, I don't know. I think he's cool, sweet, and I dig his tattoos. Other than that, I don't know!" she hunched over and put her hands on her head.

"Okay, the main question is that are you like sexually attracted to him?" he felt really uncomfortable talking about these kind of things with her, he thinks this is what girls talk about, not with him.

"...Honestly...a whole hell of a lot than you think," she lifted her face from her palms and looked at him with a look of sincerety.

"Well, let's see how his wife and your boyfriend will take your guys' lunch date on Sunday," Corey stood up and got ready for his client.

"Fuck! I totally forgot about Nikki! I need some time to think, I'll be in the back," the tattooer got up and walked to her private room, thinking to herself.

_"How am I supposed to pull this off? I mean, I like him, but what about my relationship with Nikki? And what about his wife? They seemed very happy when they came in yesterday. I don't know, I'm so confused. Does this mean Nikki and I are meant to be over? I never see him and I feel like I have to put up a front with him. I guess so. Ugh! One thing for sure, I _don't _wanna be the mistress in all of this..."_

Von D took an amount of time before getting her thoughts together, she saw a very sweet person in Randy. Like he was the most compatible with her. Then again, there was her current boyfriend, Nikki and the history they shared. She was also worried about his wife. Does she know her husband likes Kat?

She shook her head as she headed out of the room and went back to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like! Things are getting shakey :]


	3. Close Decision

**Close Decision**

Sunday afternoon came in a second. Now, Kat was waiting for him in her chair, drawing sketches. Her hand began shaking.

"Oh my God! I can't even draw in peace without thinking about him, it's so insane," she slammed her sketch pad hard on the table.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be the same after this afternoon. Don't take this so seriously either, you guys just met. Oh, and good luck today, Kat." Corey said as he was tattooing a customer.

"Yeah, thanks." she said sarcasticly.

Minutes later, she saw a familiar face walk through the doors. Randy immediately saw her sitting down in her chair like the first time they met, noticing her new blonde locks. She smiled at him while he walked to the front desk, smiling back. The thoughts she had before seemed to disappear as soon as he glared in her eyes.

"Hey, so are you ready?" he leaned on the desk.

"Yeah, let's head out." she stood up and walked around the desk area, reaching her arms out for a hug.

"Cool. I'm gunna take you to a nice cafe and we'll talk," he accepted the hug and stepped out of the back doors where his car was parked next to her's.

When they walked outside, he quickly asked about her golden ride.

"This is your car, right?" he pointed.

"Oh yeah, that's mine. It's, um, a 1951 Cheverolet Deluxe." she smiled as she got in his car.

"Awesome looking ride." he hopped in as he noticed the heart shaped tail lights, and turned his ignition on and started driving.

20 minutes later, he parked in front Pete's Cafe and they walked inside. As they were looking at the menu, she couldn't stop thinking about his situation with his wife.

"So...how's your wife?" she said reluctantly and stared straight down to her menu.

"Uhh, she's great. But our marriage is doing poorly." he looked from his menu to her face, looking at the stars on her temple.

"You guys looked like you were doing great when you came a couple of days ago," she looked back at him with a curious look on her face.

"We had a huge fight over my schedule and she said she doesn't mind leaving me," Randy shook his head.

"Oh, wow. I'm really sorry about that." The waiter came by to get their order of drinks.

"Two glasses of water will be fine." The waiter jotted the order and politely left, "No, don't be, it's not your fault. Now, it's like, I guess I can't fix this."

"Yeah, totally. I understand it completely," she hoisted her elbow on the table and rested her hand under her chin.

He smiled and nodded at her and went back to reading the menu. As she looked at his heavily tattooed arms, she noticed the only color on his arms, the rose. Then, read the name 'Alanna' underneath and smiled.

"Is this rose for your daughter?" Kat took hand and swiped it across the red.

"Absolutely," he looked up at her and layed his hand on her's on his arm, "this is the rose that drives all my other tattoos. It's the centerpiece of my arms."

"Aww, that's so sweet. Oh and I see you have other roses around it, too," she slowly swept her fingers from under his hand and turned his forearm, clutching his wrist.

"Yeah, I felt like it was really appropiate to finish the main point," he patted the rose.

"That's so cool. Yeah, I love roses," she awkwardly looked back at her menu, not even focusing on what she wanted to that lunch.

The waiter came by with the tray of 2 glasses of water and set them on their table, "Are you guys ready to order?" he took out a note pad and pen.

"Yes, I'll have a BLT club with a side of fries." Orton handed the menu to him.

"I'll just have a salad," she did the same.

During the time they waited for their food to come, he sensed that she was feeling very awkward and quiet.

"Kat," she looked up at him ,"I know that you don't feel comfortable around me right now."

"No, it's just...I've never been the other woman," she avoided his eyes.

"You're _not_ the other woman in this situation. How do you think I feel about you and Nikki? I'm trying to ignore him and I know you are, too. The time I spent with you over the past few days made me think, wow, this girl is meant for me. And I know you have feelings for me, it's obvious."

"I didn't think you knew about my relationship. Of course I have feelings for you and right now, I just feel like I'm keeping a secret that would hurt people if they found out, and people I don't even know. I loved the time we had, but how am I supposed to hide this?" she gained a voice and told him everything she felt.

"That's the problem, you don't have too." he reached over to her shoulder.

"But what about your wife and my--" she was interuppted.

"You should break up with him, and Sam and I we're already thinking of seperating. I can't stand having this huge mountain between us. I _want_ to be close to you, Kat," he removed his hand and grasped her hand laying on the table.

She looked down at the floor, thinking before saying what she wanted.

"...Umm..." she popped her lips and looked straight at him. He tilted his head with a raised eyebrow, "Randy...okay. I want to be close to you, too."

He smiled and breathed out with a big relief, "That's...that's, great."

"Yeah, totally." All the thoughts came back running through her mind. Questions filled her brain and she couldn't concentrate on her lunch.

The date went by like nothing and she tried her best trying not to show any emotion other than happiness. She did enjoy the Legend Killer enough to invite him to spend the rest of the day at the shop. She couldn't help, but think what kind of a mess she got themselves into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoy! The next chapter is going to be a fun one for you and for me to write.

**ATTENTION:** _Never Say Never_ has been put on hold for at least 2 weeks. I've been so busy writing _LA Lust_ that I didn't have time to update it for you guys. I have to catch up so it'll take some time to come up with new ideas. Thanks for understanding :)


	4. Left Alone

(Super long chapter, YES) ;D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Left Alone**

They exited the cafe and was suddenly ambushed with tons of paparazzi on each side. The questions fired at them as Randy held his car keys in his hand while Kat stood a steady 5 feet away from him. Most of the questions were for her and she didn't speak a word.

"Are guys dating?" one asked, no response from either of them.

The flashing lights began to annoy The Viper and he tried to cover his eyes and walk to his car. More questions emerged.

"Hey, Randy, is there a fling between you two? What's going on here?" the paparazzo then turned to ask him.

Orton looked next to him, at her, and asked with his eyes. She quickly shook her head for a no. He turned forward and kept his mouth shut. They reached his car and he couldn't get through the bodies in front of him as Von D jumped in.

"Guys, guys, please. I need to get to my car door," his long arm swept the paparazzi out of his way and he swung the Hummer door open. They snapped pictures as soon as they saw _her _in the his car. He got in and started the engine. The P people moved out of the way as they left the frame.

"That was crazy!" she hollered.

"Yeah, I'm not use to those things." he turned the corner and drove back to High Voltage Tattoo.

20 minutes later, they pulled into the shop.

She opened the back door and walked in with her new 'boo' following behind. He stood against a desk and crossed his arms.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Corey hugged her as they sat down,"so, how'd it go? You treat her alright, man." he asked. Randy moved to the seat open right next to her

"Yeah, of course. Went great." he threw his arm across her shoulders as she smiled.

"Hey guys!" the conversation was ended by Aubrey, one of the shop's 'manager', and her entrance from the back of the shop, "Who's this? Is he working in the shop now?" she sat down, opposite from Corey.

"No, Aubrey. He's actually, uh...one of my good friends." Kat said as calmly as possible.

"Oh, okay," she nodded, "so...are you single?"

Orton laughed while Von D did a facepalm and quickly got annoyed.

"Yeah, no. I'm actually going out with someone."

"You know what, Aubrey, I think you should get back to work and set the stations up, okay?" Corey threw her out of the group.

"Gotcha," she gave a thumbs up and headed to the front desk.

"I'm sorry about that, she can get really worked up." Kat stood up and walked to her station.

"No, it's okay. I've experienced worse things than that," he walked over to her and sat in a nearby chair.

"Cool. Hey, uh, why don't you sit right here." she gestured her customer to come over while she put gloves on.

"Hi, how are you?" Orton shook the heavily tattooed man as he layed down.

"Good. I'm just so shocked right now, you're Randy Orton! My son absolutely loves you." the buzzing started and she got to work.

"Oh, really? It's always nice to meet a fan." he looked over to her as she smiled.

"Yeah, the tattoo I'm getting is actually a portrait of my son, so I think he'll be excited that I got to meet you," the man was clearly ecstatic,"maybe I can get an autograph for him."

"That's great. Yeah, sure, I'll give him that."

An hour and a half past and he was finished with his black and white tattoo. "You did an amazing job, Kat," he looked in the mirror.

"Thanks, I hope your son will like it, too." she gave him a hug.

"Came out good, man. Here's an autograph for you," Orton shook his hand and handed him a signed piece of paper.

"Alright. Well, thanks again for everything!" he walked out the doors, waving good-bye.

The Legend Killer turned to her and smiled, "Are most of your clientele WWE fans?" he walked behind her and caressed her waist. Von D giggled, "No, but you can't really tell unless a guy like you comes in and they go insane."

Aubrey was across the room and noticed the two_, "So that's who his main squeeze is, literally. Wait, isn't Kat in a relationship already? Wow, but I can't screw this up. Gotta keep my mouth shut."_ she quickly returned to setting up a station.

Kat saw Aubrey and pulled away, "Randy, we can't get touchy with people around, not yet."

"Does that mean I can't kiss you?" he let go.

_"This guy's quick."_ she thought, "Not until everyone is gone out of the shop."

"Fine with me. I'll wait then, but I gotta let you know, I'm _not_ a patient man." he sat down on the couch next to Corey's station.

She smiled thinking, _"Holy crap, he's so fast on his feet. I'm starting to like it, but can't get this in my way of tattooing for the rest of today," _she prepared for her next customer.

The store hours flew by and tons of customers came in with all different kinds of stories and different kinds of tattoos. She finished her day with a big back piece and a total of 5 people out with one of her pieces of artwork.

It was midnight and the shop was getting ready for closing time.

"Alright, I'm off you guys!" Aubrey walked out of the doors and everyone waved.

"Yeah, the guys and I are gunna go head out, so we'll see you," Corey took the other tattoo artists out and left the shop.

"Kat, me and Caroline are leaving, too. Close the shop for us." her brother, Mike, walked out the back doors with their sister following.

"See you guys!" she was in shock when everyone left the shop at the same time. She sat down on the seat by the table and grabbed her sketch pad.

"Okay, Kat. We're _offically_ alone now," Randy walked over to her and bent over so they were face to face.

"You know, I'm not comfortable going ahead with this at my shop," her eyes glanced at him.

"I'm not forcing you to kiss me right here, right now." he straightened his back.

She stopped drawing and looked up at his toned facial features, "Then, can I grant your request?" said sarcasticly.

He took her hand and she stood up, her eyes meeting his chin.

Von D slowly connected with his eyes, "What?"

Orton leaned his forehead against hers and breathed out of his nose. She could feel the air warm up on her lips. He stood waiting and she crossed his arms waiting as well. He smiled wide and she saw his teeth. As soon as she took notice, the Viper strook. His lips lunged forward and took in her suprised mouth. She grabbed his shirt by the chest and aggresively pushed him away, still wrinkling the fabric. The look on his face looked like he just lost his WWE Championship, he held on her waist.

They stood, breathing heavily.

Kat laughed and this time, agressively pulled him back.

Meanwhile, Aubrey, checked her bag, "Shoot! I forgot my cell phone." she fast walked back to the shop.

The shop started to get really heated between the two. The silence made the sound of their lips amplified. Neither of them could hear anything except the pops of when their lips contracted.

Aubrey walked into the shop in utter shock.

The two stopped and both looked at the blonde with her jaw dropped to the ground. They quickly pulled apart.

"I'm so sorry, I just forgot my cell phone." she ran behind the front desk and grabbed her phone. She turned her back to them, trying not to look them in the eye and left the shop.

As the shop door closed, Kat and Randy looked at eachother...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going to happen next? Keep reading and following this story and you'll soon find out :)


End file.
